In The Morning
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: Oishi finds himself in an interesting situation with a sleeping Eiji one night. What does he decide to do, and what will happen in the morning?
1. Chapter 1

So, this story. It's a chapter fic. It's going to change between Oishi and Eiji every chapter. It will have porny things. Sounds great, right?

I obviously don't own the series.

**

* * *

OISHI**

Eiji was fast asleep, and obviously having a wonderful dream.

Oishi couldn't help but to watch him. It was mesmerizing, how innocent he looked in his sleep. The way his chest would rise and fall, the tiny movements he would make…Oishi couldn't look away.

They were 'just friends', of course. Oishi didn't know if he could ever tell Eiji how he really felt about him. He had a small suspicion that Eiji might return the feelings, but he would much rather live a life in secret, with him never finding out, than to be rejected and to lose Eiji's friendship.

Eiji shifted onto his side, some of his hair falling over his face. Oishi leaned forward to brush it away and froze the second his hand reached the red hair. His hand wasn't the only part of his body that was making contact with Eiji's body. Something was pressing against his thigh.

Oishi brushed the hair away from Eiji's face and leaned back, continuing to watch the younger boys sleeping face. He was pretty sure he knew what was going on underneath the covers, he still wanted to respect his friends privacy.

Until Eiji started mumbling his name.

This intrigued Oishi. He leaned forward again, almost jumping when he felt the poking on his thigh again, and whispered Eiji's name. Other than a small moan, he got no response. Oishi didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave his friend in such a painful state, but he didn't want Eiji to find out he knew about his current situation either. But what if there was a way to…help? Oh, but that could wake Eiji up, and Eiji would be mad. Or embarrassed. Or both. And then he wouldn't want to talk to Oishi anymore. And… That just couldn't happen. Oishi would be lost.

He really needed to talk to someone about this. But who? Tezuka? Maybe. That had the potential to be weird, though. Or maybe he could start an online journal. That way he could password protect it, and not have to worry about his little sister finding it. She wasn't smart enough to check his history….right?

And then there was Inui. He probably already knew about Oishi's situation. In fact, Oishi was sure the information was stored in one of the notebooks already. But that would be weirder than talking to Tezuka. No. This was going to have to be something he kept to himself.

Eiji let out a small groan and Oishi's attention was instantly brought back to him.

The noises Eiji was making didn't sound pleasurable….and he knew from experience that unattended need was not a comfortable thing.

Maybe he could just help out a little….

Oishi slowly allowed his hand to slide underneath his blankets. He hesitated before making gentle contact with Eiji's manhood.

Eiji drew in a sharp breath, but in the end just snuggled up more against the pillow. Once Oishi was sure Eiji had not waken up, he pressed the palm of his hand a little harder against Eiji's boxer clad length and slowly began to move it.

Eiji let out another noise, this one sounding much more pleasurable than the last. Encouraged, Oishi continued.

He wasn't paying attention to how long he had been at the task, but Eiji was still asleep, so he hadn't stopped. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of checking to make sure Eiji was still fast asleep later, Oishi jerked his hand away when he felt Eiji jerk suddenly into his release.

Eiji remained in the spot he had been the entire time, and once Oishi was positive he showed no signs of moving, he allowed himself to lay back down next to Eiji.

If everything worked out well in the morning, we would wake up before Eiji, and hopefully be out of the room when he did wake, to prevent any awkward situations.

Not that it can get much more awkward than having just jerked your best friend off in his sleep.

It was going to be a fun morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**EIJI**

Eiji purred as lips moved down his neck and across his chest. Hands moved all over his warm body, as Oishi's tongue had made it's way to a nipple. One of Oishi's hands moved in between their two bodies and into his pants.

He couldn't help but let out a groan as Oishi's hand closed around him and began to move. He felt himself leaning into both the lips at his neck, Oishi had traveled from his nipple upward again, and up into the hand that was making him feel so amazing.

And then before he knew it, he was awake. Realizing quickly that he wasn't the only one up, that Oishi was actually somewhat doing to him what he had been in his dream, Eiji remained still.

Maybe it was selfish of him that he didn't say anything, but Eiji honestly didn't know what he could say? That would be the weirdest conversation of his life. How was one supposed to tell their best friend they had woken up while they were…well, you know.

It would just be awkward. And knowing Oishi, there was a possibility he would get super embarrassed. Eiji was already incredibly embarrassed, his best friend was jacking him off, but for Oishi's sake he would deal. Maybe one day they would talk about this and it would be funny. But now was definitely not that time.

Everything started to feel _really _good then. Eiji bit down on his lip, trying to keep himself composed. Oishi couldn't find out he was awake. He just couldn't. But no matter how hard he actually tried, Eiji couldn't stop his breath from getting shorter, or any of the jerks his body made as he reached his release.

He felt Oishi move away from him, and in the time that the other boy was shifting into what only he could consider a comfortable position, Eiji took a few deep breaths. When Oishi finally lay still, Eiji allowed himself to curl up against him. Because after all, a cuddly Eiji was nothing out of the ordinary.

When Eiji opened his eyes the next morning, he was relieved to find himself alone in Oishi's bedroom. He closed his eyes again and brought the blankets in closer to him, curling up into a ball in the middle of Oishi's bed. He had enjoyed it, that much was certain, but he was happy to not have to face Oishi right away. It gave him a little but of time to collect himself.

He had fallen back asleep thinking about what it had meant. Why would Oishi do that? He knew Oishi. It just didn't seem like something he would do…did it?

Eiji sighed. This was great. Now he was contemplating how well he knew his best friend. Though it was true he still had a lot to learn about Oishi, they had only known each other for about a year now, but he liked to think he knew him well enough. But maybe he didn't.

He didn't know. A few days from now, when this situation wouldn't be as awkward to discuss, Eiji decided he would bring it up. Maybe then he would understand more of the situation than he did now. Because all he knew now, was that he had really enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**OISHI**

He sat at the table in the kitchen, a cup of tea in one hand while the other was propped up on the table supporting his weight as he leaned onto it. It was a very early hour of the morning, and no one else in the house was awake.

He had been given plenty of time to think over his actions from the night before. He had found that getting to sleep after such event was going to be a difficult thing, and his mind was racing almost as fast as his heart.

He was a little excited that he had been able to take part in such an activity with Eiji, but disappointed that Eiji hadn't been awake for it. He wouldn't even remember that it had happened. As far as Eiji was concerned, his dream had been carried out all the way to the end.

Oishi sighed, and took a sip of his tea. He couldn't help but wonder what Eiji had been dreaming about. He had had his share of dreams like that where none of which had actually managed to reach the end since he had a knack for dreaming at the most inconvenient times. Like right before his alarm went off. So then he would wake up, unsatisfied, with throbbing need, and a time limit to get to school. Those were the best mornings.

The reason he was most curious about Eiji's dream was actually because the star of his own dreams had always been his red headed best friend. At first Oishi hadn't known what to make of that, he was only fourteen, and while he had managed a little self discovery, those dreams had been an entirely different situation. Especially because they focused on his best friend. His male best friend. He still had a few dilemma's of his own to sort out.

He wished more than anything there could be a day where the two of them could take part in such an activity together. Not while one of them was fast asleep. When they were both willing participants.

Imagining such an event left Oishi in an uncomfortable state. Glancing at the clock he saw that he still had two hours until anyone else would be awake. He sighed, knowing that his mind wasn't going to calm down and he would continue to think about similar things the rest of the night. Leaving his cup on the table, Oishi stood and left the kitchen.

He climbed the stairs quietly, careful to avoid the creaky step, and entered the bathroom. Shutting the door and locking it behind him, he slid to the floor. Not wasting a moment, there was no telling when someone might wake up and need to get in there, he pushed his pajama pants out of the way.

He bit his lip and let out a soft sigh as he enclosed his hand around his length. Slowly he started to pump up and down. Imagining what it would be like to have Eiji do this, he closed his eyes and rest his head against the door.

If Eiji were to do this to him, he'd be the happiest person out there. Any sign that Eiji liked him more than a friend would be ridiculously welcome. The only problem with that was that Eiji _did _give off signs. It was just that he did to everyone. He was such a fun, hyper active, and loving person. He treated everyone like he was interested in them.

Sure, he was different around Oishi. But that was because they were best friends. Eiji felt safe around Oishi, and that made him happy. Oishi knew that there was more to Eiji's character than just that happy, fun, and loving person. Oishi knew Eiji's other emotions. He knew that Eiji could get offended easily when teased, he was sensitive about his childish ways, and that he could actually be quite scary when angry. He would make this face where his eyes would narrow, and he would pierce his lips…oh, those lips. Oishi groaned as he imagined Eiji's lips in the place of his hand. He couldn't help but to pick up the pace.

If Eiji were ever to actually do something like this, Oishi would bet money that the red head would insist on brushing his teeth right afterwards. Considering the younger boys personality, Oishi would let him. Because it was cute, and it made Eiji, well, _Eiji_.

Everything about Eiji made Oishi happy. It was to the point now where Oishi had no idea how he had made it through his earlier schooling without Eiji by his side. He really was attached to his new official doubles partner. Which was why it bothered him so much that he seemed to be so sexually attracted to him.

He liked Eiji a lot, it was obvious even to him, but he was just so scared. The thought kept crossing his mind that Eiji wouldn't want to talk to him again. Every time he considered mentioning it the thought popped back into his mind. It was like a terrible reoccurring nightmare.

He was pumping his fist at a rather quick speed now, he knew he was close… just thinking of Eiji was enough to arouse him, but…in the way he was imagining…

Oh god, when had he become such a horny person. He had no idea. At first it had been normal, and to _girls_, but now he couldn't bring himself to finish if it wasn't Eiji. He had tried. But in the end, it always ended up Eiji.

Eiji touching, rubbing, sucking, licking…

He couldn't help but let out a somewhat loud moan as he came. Breathing deeply, he slumped his shoulders back against the door as well. He remained that way, just sitting there in somewhat of a daze for a good ten minutes before finally deciding to get up and clean the mess he had made. Things were going to be awkward enough in a few hours without anyone knowing of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**EIJI**

It hadn't taken Eiji long to realize that he was awake long before he should be. He had at least two hours before he had to be up. So…Where was Oishi?

Curious, Eiji rolled towards the side of the bed and threw one foot over the side. The floor was cold under his foot, and Eiji winced as he set the other down beside the first. He glanced back at the pillows and the warm blanket before sighing and standing. Curiosity won this time. He pulled Oishi's door open, and quietly stepped out into the hall way.

That was when a quiet moan met his ears. Intrigued, he walked towards the sound. He realized it was coming from the bathroom, and stopped. He could hear some soft rustling and another quiet moan…Was someone sick?

He was momentarily worried, and considered knocking on the door, but then he heard his name.

Completely frozen to his spot, Eiji stared at the bathroom door. That was definitely Oishi's voice. Oishi was moaning his name…had he just…?

Eiji felt his cheeks burn. The idea, although very flattering, scared him. Because if Oishi was doing _that _to him, and then what had happened earlier… Did that mean Oishi liked him? Eiji blinked. Well… it definitely meant Oishi _liked _him, at least in some for of the word.

He had been so lost in thought, that he stood there in the hallway just looking at the bathroom door. He was only brought out of those thoughts when he heard someone move inside of the bathroom. He heard the sink turn on, and knew he had to get back to the bed room. Just like how he didn't want Oishi to know he was awake earlier, he didn't want Oishi to know he had been awake now…or that he had heard him. He quickly spun on his heel and took a few steps towards Oishi's room again when the bathroom door opened.

"Eiji?" Oishi asked, surprised.

Eiji blushed again. It was a good thing it was dark. "I was going to the bathroom!" He replied, turning back around. "But then I saw someone was in there…"

Oishi was walking towards him. "Well, it's free now." He smiled.

Eiji's heart was pounding. "Okay, thanks!" He answered, trying to sound as normal as he could. It came out a little funny, and he hoped it could be played off as him being tired. Walking past Oishi, Eiji entered the bathroom. Heading over to the sink he figured he might as well clean himself up a bit. Even if that had been a little while ago…

When he was finished, he made his way back to the bed room. Oishi was already laying back in the bed. His spot was against the wall when they slept together, which usually ended up happening a lot… just never quite as eventful as this, so he had to climb over Oishi.

Since he was Kikumaru Eiji, climbing over someone had to be one of the worlds most super simple tasks. Where as most people might be a little worried about injuring the person they were moving over, Eiji simply jumped. He landed with a soft thud onto the side of the bed he slept on, and Oishi let out a soft "Oomph" as he was bounced upwards. Eiji hesitated for a moment before grinning and curling up beside Oishi. His head resting on Oishi's chest, Eiji could hear his heart beat racing.

"Night Oishi!" He yawned.

"Good night, Eiji." Oishi whispered.

Feeling his eye lids grow heavy again, Eiji allowed himself to fall back asleep. He didn't have that much time, only about an hour left until it was morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**OISHI**

"Oishi!"

He stirred. Was it morning already? He really didn't feel like waking up now, especially since he had finally managed to get some sleep. He had come awfully close to pulling an all nighter, and it was not agreeing with him.

"Oiiiishi."

Eiji prodded him. He scooted a little away from Eiji.

"You know, if I told people, I don't think anyone would believe me if I said you were hard to wake up."

Oishi groaned. "Not now, Eiji…"

He heard the other boy sigh. "Yes now, Oishi. We have practice!"

Although his eyes were closed, Oishi could almost picture Eiji with his hands on his hips sitting cross legged next to him, trying to be the mature responsible one. He couldn't help but laugh.

Apparently the laughter didn't sit well with the red head, causing Eiji to pounce onto him.

"Hey, Oiiiishi!" He cried, moving to tickle him. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Eiji!" Oishi gasped. Wonderful, this was exactly what he needed right now. Eiji on top of him. Moving his hands all over -he really shouldn't be thinking like this… not with Eiji sitting where he was.

But he felt so nice. He could definitely get used to this.

Except for the part where Eiji was jabbing his fingers sharply into his sides, knowing full well that Oishi actually was indeed ticklish.

Half asleep, Oishi attempted to bat Eiji's hands away. "Eiji…"

Eiji halted in his actions, sitting on top of Oishi with one leg on either side of him. Leaning forward, so his chest was pressed against Oishi's, Eiji grinned.

Oishi gulped. This was bad. This was really bad. He had no idea what Eiji was trying to do, but it was having one hell of an interesting reaction with his body.

"Oishi…" Eiji adverted his eyes. "I…"

His attention was instantly shifted. It seemed like something was bothering Eiji, and that took priority over his own problems. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Eiji grinned, crawling up along Oishi's body so he was closer to Oishi's face. "Oishi, I know. About last night."

Oishi felt his eyes grow wide. He was suddenly very nervous. "L-last night?"

Eiji nodded, then slid his body back down Oishi's. Oishi didn't know what to do. This was… this… what was Eiji trying to do to him? Kill him? Because this was surely going to be the end of him. He watched Eiji closely as the red head settled himself on Oishi, still sitting with a leg on either side but now their groins were aligned, and Oishi knew _he _was fully hard. He was also certain Eiji was doing this to him on purpose.

Eiji looked away from him, as if suddenly growing shy and losing his nerve. He sat there for a moment before looking up at Oishi from under his bangs. "I want to return the favor."


	6. Chapter 6

**EIJI**

Eiji's heart was beating faster than it ever had before. His palms were sweaty, and part of him wanted to cry. But none the less he looked Oishi straight in the eye.

He wasn't sure what to make of the emotions he saw in those green eyes. Those amazing, gorgeous, sexy green eyes that Eiji loved oh so much. Oishi was just watching him. He seemed shocked by Eiji's statement, and that was fine since Eiji had expected that… but the thing that encouraged to press down harder against Oishi's groin with his own was the glimmer of hope he saw in those green eyes.

"You don't have to answer, if you don't want." Eiji grinned. "But if you really don't want this, tell me to stop."

He watched Oishi for a minute more before he rolled off of him, and spread out along side him. With a final glance towards Oishi's face, Eiji took in a deep breath and reached under the blankets. He was certain his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Looking away from Oishi, he slipped his hand beneath the other boys pants.

Eiji bit his lip. He couldn't stop now, no matter how nervous he was. Gently, he wrapped his hand around Oishi's member. Resting his head on Oishi's chest, Eiji began to move his hand.

Oishi drew in a sharp breath, but Eiji didn't stop. He knew Oishi wasn't in pain, and he hadn't asked Eiji to stop yet. So he wouldn't. He would keep going, and repay the favor. Because as odd as it had been waking up to that, Eiji had been dreaming of things along those lines actually happening for a long time. It was shocking, that was for sure, but more than welcome.

Eiji shut his eyes, listening to the noises Oishi made. Unlike when Oishi had done this to him, the only people Oishi had to worry about overhearing were his parents and younger sister. The chances of them hearing the soft groaning noises he was making were small. Eiji, on the other hand, had been worried that if Oishi knew he was awake, he would stop.

Oishi let out a quiet moan, and it instantly reminded Eiji of hearing Oishi moan his name only a few hours ago. With his free hand, he reached down and adjusted his pajama pants that were beginning to feel too tight. His breath caught and his actions halted when Oishi's hand shot up from in between their bodies and slid into Eiji's pants.

"Let me help." Oishi whispered, pushing Eiji's pajama pants down.

Eiji couldn't fight him. What could he say? Tell Oishi not to touch him? That would be stupid. He didn't even try to stop the moan that escaped his lips as Oishi began to pump him to the same rhythm as Eiji's hand.

They lay there together, Eiji's head still resting on Oishi's chest listening to his heart beat increase. Oishi's hand was working wonders on his body, and judging by the short breaths Oishi was beginning to take, Eiji was sure he was having a similar effect on him.

It was Oishi who came first. He gasped, moaning Eiji's name a little louder than he probably should have.

For reasons Eiji didn't know, this had an incredible effect on him and caused his own release to catch him by surprise.

They lay there for a moment, neither saying a word, before Oishi looked down at his best friend.

"We're going to be late for practice."


	7. Chapter 7

**OISHI**

Despite seriously risking running late to practice, Eiji and Oishi walked at a slow, comfortable pace. The only issue Oishi had with it was that it was entirely too quiet. His mind was racing, thinking about the events of the night. He wanted to bring it up, but he didn't know how.

Eiji too, Oishi noticed, seemed to be lost in his own world of thought. Feeling a blush creep up onto his cheeks, Oishi diverted his gaze downward towards his shoes. He was thinking of what all of it meant, when he felt a hand slide into his own. Oishi stopped.

"Stop worrying." Eiji spoke, continuing to walk ahead of Oishi, dragging him forward.

"Worrying?" Oishi asked. He wasn't actually trying to deny his thoughts, but he really didn't know what else to say.

"Hoi, Oishi!" Eiji replied, stopping in his tracks this time. He turned and faced Oishi, taking Oishi's other hand in his free one, and pulling both of them together between them. "It can be our secret."

Oishi blinked. He really _really _had no idea what to say. So he let Eiji continue.

"Last night.." Eiji broke their eye contact. "It was really fun."

He nodded dumbly. He didn't trust himself to speak. He was fairly sure he would make a fool of himself.

"Oishi, I like you."

He watched as Eiji shyly looked back up at him and their eyes met. This was something Oishi knew how to answer. He had known the answer to this for a while now, and was pleased he finally had a chance to let Eiji know.

"I like you too." He spoke.

A large grin broke out on the red heads face, and Eiji brought himself up to Oishi's height by standing on his toes a little, and pressed their lips together.

They were definitely going to be late for practice this morning, and Oishi found that he really didn't care.

_**END**_


End file.
